Battle Royale : A la Hunter !
by Takomaki
Summary: Ré-écrit! Nos Hunters se retrouvent confrontés à la loi Battle Royale : sur une île, pendant une semaine, ils doivent s'entretuer et au final il ne doit rester qu'un seul survivant ! CHAP5 UP : Où les rencontres ne sont pas toujours ce que l'on croit!
1. Fin d'anneeXTunneXSoldats

**Battle Royale : A la Hunter !**

**Disclamer :** Les perso de Hunter X Hunter ne sont pas à moi et l'idée de Battle Royale non plus.

Comme ça fait deux jours que je me mate les Battle Royale, je me suis dit, pourquoi pas esseyer avec nos Hunters préférés ! Héhéhé -rire de sadique- On verra s'ils seront à la hauteur ! Cette histoire n'as en commun que les perso avec le manga de HxH et quelques reglès de la Battle Royale sont modifiés par soucis de cohérence. J'espère que ça vous plaira, ce ne sera pas aussi gore que le "Battle Royal" que vous connaissez... enfin je crois...

Edit du 14/08/06 : Il y aura des couples si vous voulez savoir, j'ai pas bien encore déterminé, mais je suis une grande fan du couple KuraXLeo alors y'aura ça c'est sur, ensuite sûrement du MachiXKuroro je pense bref voyez la suite.

Edit du 26/04/08 : Bon j'entame la récriture de Battle Royale à la Hunter ! Le début était trop long et compliqué.

_Gon et Kirua sont en 1ere année au lycée; Kurapika en 2e année avec Léolio (qui a redoublé). Ici, ce n'est pas une classe qui est chosies mais un lycée et quelques classes sont tirés au sort... pour plus d'explications lire la fic. Les élèves portent l'uniforme, mais pourtant toutes les règles japonaises ne sont pas adoptés._

**Chapitre 1 : Fin d'année X Tunnel X Soldats**

Son sourire s'inscrit sur son visage quand il vut que toute la classe s'était réunie pour prendre une photo, tout le monde l'attendait, c'était le dernier. Alors que c'était la deuxième année qu'ils passaient ensembles, pour la première fois, avec toutes les classes du lycée, ils allaient faire un voyage spécial dans un endroit très difficile d'accès pour les voyages de fin d'année.

- Kurapika ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Toute la classe attends ! cria Léolio assit sur le banc.

Le nommé courut vers ses camarades de classes et se plaça à côté, le prof vint et s'assit entre eux.

- Dites "Cheese" ! dit le photographe en levant son bras.

- Cheese ! crièrent les élèves à l'unisson.

Après la photo tout le monde s'éparpilla un peu partout dans la cour. Le lycée était en effervescence, c'était le jour du départ du fameux voyage. Kurapika allait se diriger vers sa classe avec Léolio, mais une voix claire l'appela. Il se retourna et trouva deux de ses meilleurs amis présents.

- Tu vas où ? demanda Gon.

- Dans ma classe chercher mes affaires, sinon le prof va se fâcher... répondit Kurapika. Pourquoi ?

- Kirua et moi allons monter dans le bus, alors on ne se reverra qu'à l'arrivée au port, dit Gon.

- Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que vous avez pris vos munitions, dit Kirua avec un ton légèrement menaçant.

- Des munitions ? demanda Léolio perplexe. Tu veux te battre ?

Kurapika était aussi perplexe que lui.

- Mais non ! fit Kirua furieux que ses amis aient oubliés. Je voulais parler des bonbons et gâteaux !

- Kirua ! lui reprocha Kurapika.

- Bon à tout à l'heure ! fit Kirua en tournant les talons vexé.

- A toutes !

Kurapika arriva dans sa classe avec Léolio sur ses talons, des filles semblaient mener une grande discussion. Il les ignora et partit chercher son sac, mais il ne put éviter d'écouter leurs conversation, elles, ne semblaient pas les avoir vu.

- Oui, mais tu compte lui avouer tes sentiments pendant le voyage ? C'est pourtant ce que font presque toutes les filles ! dit une lycéenne avec des cheveux violets.

- Je sais, mais l'année dernière je me suis défilée au mauvais moment... répondit une fille brune.

- Elle est trop timide, moi je n'hésite plus ! J'avouerais tout ! dit une fille avec des cheveux roses.

- Voila, donc chacune de nous avoue son amour à celui qu'elle aime, c'est le pacte ! dit la fille aux cheveux violets et au regard perçant.

- Tiens c'est normal qu'ils soient-là eux ? fit une fille aux cheveux noirs et avec des lunettes.

- Kya ! Kurapika !

- Kurapika, que fait-tu ici ? demanda la fille aux cheveux roses.

- Je ne faisait que prendre mon sac, répondit l'interpellé.

- Et toi Saitoki Léolio?

- Pareil ! répondit Léolio. Hé ! C'est un interrogatoire ?

- Ne fais pas attention Léolio...

- Pff

Kurapika entraina vite Léolio dehors avant que celui-ci s'énerve. Il avait une fâcheuse tendance à s'énerver facilement et à le montrer, même avec les filles... mais pourtant à son grand étonnemment il s'avérait que dans l'année plusieurs filles des classes inférieures s'étaient déclarés et même en troisième année.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient toutes ? demanda Léolio qui n'étais très perspicace.

- Elles parlaient de garçons, dit Kurapika qui avait parfaitement compris, manquait de qui elles parlaient.

- Les filles ! Toutes les même, lança Léolio.

"Oui, c'est ça, pensa Kurapika agacé"

Quand tout le monde fut installé dans le bus, les professeurs firent l'appel... Tout le lycée partait en voyage, en tout douzes classes. Dans le bus de la classe de Kurapika, une fille eut soudain un malaise.

- Professeur ! Misaki a de la fièvre ! Il faut vite la conduire à l'infirmerie ! fit une fille aux cheveux court.

- Bon, on va voir... Hummm, je vais la confier à un surveillant qui l'emmènera à l'infirmerie... répondit le professeur.

Une fois la fille descendue, le bus démmara.

- Pauvre Misaki, elle voulait tellement venir à ce voyage... dit une fille.

- Hé ! Les filles ne vous en faites pas, on lui rapportera pleins de photo et des souvenirs ! dit la fille aux cheveux violets.

- Tu peux dire ça Machi, mais ce n'est pas toi qui rate ce voyage luxieux, ça ne la consolera pas...

- Bon les filles, pas de disputes hein ?

- On ne se dispute pas Néon !

De son côté, dans le bus de sa classe, Gon avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait un teint pâle, comme ces fois où son instinct lui avait dit de fuir pour sauver sa peau au milieu de la forêt, dans l'île de la Baleine, mais cette fois il était trop tard pour renoncer à ce voyage... et d'ailleurs y renoncer était absurde.

- Gon ça va ? s'inquiéta Kirua.

- Bien sûr qu'il va bien, Zoldik !

C'était une fille assise derrière-eux qui leur avait lancé ça, elle était rousse et migonne, mais c'était une vraie peste.

- On t'as rien demandé la vielle ! rétorqua Kirua.

- Je m'appelle Kruger et pas la vieille ! balança Biscuit Kruger dans un accès de colère.

- Tout le monde sait que tu as redoublé pleins de fois et que tu mens sur ton âge !

Mais il n'eut pas de temps d'ajouter quelque chose car elle le bonbardait de coups de pieds sur le siège. Kirua se retrouva avec des bleus de partout.

- Ne te dispute pas trop avec Biscuit, fit Gon gêné.

- C'est elle qui commence !

Gon se sentit mieux à partir de ce moment et se dit qu'il était ridicule qu'il s'inquiète pour un voyage aussi luxueux... ils avaient de la chance ! Peut-être que cet excès de chance l'avait fait peur... Oui, c'était sûrement ça !

A ce moment là, le bus de la classe de Kurapika traversa un tunnel. Les personnes de classes étaient en pleine conversation à ce moment-là. La place de Léolio à côté de Kurapika était vide, celui-ci était partit voir un de ses camarades de classes, Zepairu, un redoublant lui aussi, ils devaient sûrement trafiquer quelque chose à laquelle Kurapika n'adhérait sûrement pas.

- Kurapika, que penses-tu de ce voyage ? demanda Sharnalk avec intérêt. Ambiance assurée !

Kurapika sourit, c'était vrai tout le monde semblait être heureux...

- Je pense que nous l'avons bien mérité...

Sharnalk se rassit à sa place et entreprit de jouer à un jeu sur son portable. Soudain il entendit des filles crier.

- Machi ! Où tu vas ? Hé !

Machi Fujihara s'était levée et se dirigeait vers le professeur qui était assit à l'avant du bus, elle semblait inquiète, un comportement en contraste avec celui de ses amies euphoriques.

"Je le sens mal ce voyage, se dit Machi prise d'une soudaine crise de panique. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Mon intuition me dit qu'il ne faut pas traverser ce tunnel"

Elle s'avança vers le professeur et lui demanda :

- Est-ce qu'on peut faire demi-tour ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, vous savez professeur, je ne me trompe pas...

- Trop tard, lui dit ce dernier en allumant une cigarette. Et maintenant vas t'assoir.

Machi n'obéit pas et resta sur place.

- C'est une question de vie ou de mort, insista-t-elle.

- Bordel je t'ai dit de t'assoir ! cria le professeur à la surprise générale.

Machi décida d'abandonner et partie s'assoir sous le regard ébahi de tous les élèves qui se posaient des question, mais bientôt ils n'eurent plus le temps de se poser des questions puisque tout sombra dans le néant.

- Kurapika ! Kurapika !

Kurapika se releva, il faisait nuit dehors et c'était Léolio qui lui parlait. Il le voyait flou et il entendait des murmures tout autours et quelques voix fortes, puis ensuite quelques cris de panique. Comment pouvoir dormir avec des gens qui s'égosillaient ? Des fois ses camarades de classes étaient trop excentriques ! Il observa Léolio en face de lui, ensuite Sharnalk et ses autres camarades, il porta ensuite ses mains à son coup où quelque chose d'anormal s'était glissé ou plutôt il portait quelque chose que d'habitude il ne portait pas et que tout le monde portait à ce moment là.

- Toi aussi tu as un de ces drôles de colliers, dit Léolio compatissant.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? fit Kurapika ahuri.

- Quand je me suis réveillé, fit Sharnalk. J'ai constaté que tout le monde dormais et puis j'ai remarqué cet étrange collier que tout le monde portait. Ensuite je suis allé vous voir et j'ai réveillé Léolio qui dormait sur ton épaule.

- Hé j'y suis pour rien ! s'exclama Léolio suite au regard noir de Kurapika.

- Puis ensuite presque tout le monde s'est réveillé et... REGARDEZ !

Tout les élèves regardaient par les fenêtres du bus, dehors il y avait des voitures de militaires et des hélicoptaires... tout cela faisait très film d'action !

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'exclama Léolio ahuri.

Des cris retentaient dans le bus d'élèves qui ne comprenaient rien à la situation, d'autres qui réclamaient le calme et enfin il y avait les plus calmes qui se contentaient de rester bouche bée.

- Les autres bus sont ici aussi ! s'exclama une fille.

- Si c'est une blague, elle est pas drôle ! s'exclama un gars avec une drôle de coiffure samurai.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe enfin ?

- Où est le professeur ?

- Ca veut dire quoi ?

- Hé chauffeur !

- On dirait un film !

- C'est quoi ces colliers ?

- J'ai peur !

- Kya !

- C'est des vrais hélicos ?

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on nous a fait ?

- Hé !

- Bouh !

- Snif !

- VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE OUI !

Tout le monde se tut, le professeur de sport apparut devant tout le monde avec un sourire surnois.

- Je préfère ça ! Maintenant écoutez-moi bien et posez les questions après, dit-il en aperçevant des bras levés.

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda un élève en montrant son colier.

- J'ai dit les questions après.

- Où sommes-nous ? coupa un autre élève.

- J'ai dit APRES !

A nouveau silence.

- Je comprends que vous puissiez être quelque peu débousolés, commença le professeur avec un sourire mauvais, Kurapika sentit que son discours allait être bien long. Nous voici dans le port d'une ville dont je ne citerais pas le nom pour plus d'anonymat. Donc, je disais, que vous allez descendre du bus, en rang, ensuite nous ferrons l'appel et vous monterez dans le bateau. Obéissez bien aux soldats et aux autres adultes, surtout ne nous contrariez pas ! Cela vaut mieux pour vous ! Ensuite, une fois embarqué dans le bateau, vous vous retrouverez tous dans le "salon" du bateau, là-bas plus d'explications vous serons donnés, au sujet du colier, des hélicoptères et des soldats. Soyez patients... vous ne le regretterez pas, enfin... vous prendrez vos sac bien sûr, ne vous inquiètez pas et... ah oui ! quelques classes qui faisaient partis du voyage sont présentes aussi... pas toutes parce que... les autres sont à l'abris dans un hôtel et feront leurs voyage scolaire normalement... Vous êtes en quelques sortes les élus... 3 classes sur 12 ! Pas mal hein ?

- Ca veut qu'on avait une chance sur trois d'êtres selectionnés ? murmura Kurapika à Léolio. J'espère que Gon et Kirua vont bien et qu'ils...

- Allez ! Ceux de devants partent en derniers ! Ceux du fond ! Avancez ! odonna le prof.

Ceux de derrière s'avancèrent lentement, méfiant.

- Dépêchez-vous ! On a pas tout le temps du monde ! beugla le prof.

Gon et Kirua de leurs côtés se trouvaient dehors au milieu des autres élèves de leurs classe. Quelques uns semblaient terrorisé par la simple vue des soldats.

- Qu'allons nous devenir ? demanda Biscuit. Hé Freecs ! Zoldik !

- Aucune idée... consentit à répondre Kirua agacé.

Des miliers de questions fourmiliaient dans la tête de celui-ci, mais quelque chose lui disait de rester calme quoi qu'il arrive... quelque chose, une espèce d'aura, lui disait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas contrarier ces types avec leurs mitraillettes.

- Ecoute Kruger, tu te tais et tu nous suis, finit par dire Kirua ennuyé que Biscuit parle à chaque fois.

Gon observa les autres bus autours de lui et compris son malaise, il espérait de toutes ses forces que Kurapika et Léolio ne se retrouvent pas dans le tas.

- Kirua, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment, dit Gon.

- Toi aussi t'as remarqué l'aura de ces types ?

Gon ne comprit pas le mot "aura" mais aquiesca.

- Allons-y, dit Kirua en suivant les autres élèves. On a pas le choix.

- Mais c'est quand même bizarre qu'on nous ais rien dit, commenta Biscuit. Et tout ces...

- On sait !

A cet instant Gon, Kirua, Kurapika, Léolio et leurs camarades venaient de rentrer dans une phase qui allait s'avérer beaucoup plus compliqué que tout ce qu'ils avaient jamais fait ! La phase de la loi _BATTLE ROYALE_ ! Leurs vies en allaient être bouleversées à jamais !

_A suivre..._

Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Ou bien plutôt de l'idée Battle Royale ? A tout ceux qui ont soit lu ou vu le film, le manga ou le livre.

J'ai hâte d'écrire la suite, mais bon après une bonne nuit de sommeil ! Il est très tard... (01:53)

Merci à ceux qui lisent cette fanfic (et laissent des reviews)

Ps : Les noms des persos ça va ? Léolio Saitoki ? Machi Fujihara ?


	2. Mer X Bateau X Regles

**Battle Royale : A la Hunter !**

**Disclamer :** Les perso de Hunter X Hunter ne sont pas à moi, et l'idée Battle Royale appartiens à son auteur respectif (je ne sais plus qui c'est...).

**Genre : **Horreur/Tragedy et beaucoup d'autres choses horribles...

Oui il y aura des couples si vous voulez savoir Kura/Léo surement et ensuite haha !

Récapitulatif :

Léolio son nom de famille est Saitoki

Machi son nom est Fujihara

Les autres vous les découvrez bien assez tôt.

**Note :** Réécriture car ça devenais absolument n'importe quoi !

**Chapitre 2 : Mer X Bateau X Règles**

Ils étaient tous réunis, grelottant, frissonant, apeurés, dans ce maudit bateau gardés par des soldats pas très commodes. Ils étaient 2 classes du lycée Tenkuhibi qui avaient étés selectionnées pour quoi au fait ? Kurapika regarda autour de lui, tout le monde était attentif à ce qui se passait, certains chuchotaient des choses irréalistes et enfin certains se contentaient de gémir dans un coin. Car ils étaient tous très serré dans le "salon" du bateau qui était assez grand, mais ils étaient encerclés par des soldats. C'est là qu'il vit arriver un professeur de son lycée avec une femme habillé avec extravagence comme un présentatrice d'un show loufoque. Ils prirent place sur une estrade placée dans un coin.

Gon observait tout cela un peu plus loin dans la foule, il n'avait aperçut ni Kurapika, ni Léolio. En sentant les regards tournés vers le professeur il se tourna vers Kirua et Biscuit.

- C'est Laser ! Notre professeur principal ! chuchota Gon.

- Oui, mais je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux se taire, fit Kirua inquiet.

Les autres élèves semblaient avoir compris car ils se turent tour à tour.

- Que c'est agréable le silence ! s'exclama Laser en ouvrant ses bras.

Silence.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie tout ça ! s'écria un garçon à lunettes.

Laser se tourna vers lui à vitesse éclair.

- Si tu te tais, tu vivra assez pour savoir ! répondit Laser avec un regard mauvais.

Une rumeur circula parmis la foule.

- Hé oui ! s'écria Laser en levant ses bras. Le temps où vous étiez de petits étudiants fragiles est révolu, maintenant vous devrez faire usage de tout votre courage pour pouvoir survivre.

- Survivre ?

- Vous devez sûrement, si vous êtes de bons et loyaux élèves, et de bons et loyaux citoyens, connaître cette fameuse loi appliquée depuis quelques années. Oh ! Bien sûr, elle est récente et cela m'étonnerait grandement que quelques imbéciles comme vous la connaissent ! Vos parents...

- Salaud !

Laser se tourna vers celui qui avait osé prononcer ces mots.

- Tes parents ne t'ont jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas manquer de respect aux plus grand que soi ? Tiens, toi dis-moi, si dans une île d'une superficie de 200km² et qu'on ajoute 180 élèves d'un même lycée, combien de survivants restera-t-il au bout d'une semaine ? Tu ne sais pas ? HEIN !

Laser sauta sur la foule d'élèves, prit le garçon par le col et le secoua.

- Tu ne saura peut-être jamais... marmonna-t-il avec une voix inquiétante. Viens avec moi !

Il l'entraina devant l'estrade. Qu'allait lui faire ? C'est ce que semblait se demander le garçon.

- Il me faut toujours une petite démonstration parceque quand je dis survivre personne ne me croit, dit Laser.

Il poussa le garçon par terre.

- Tuez-le, ordonna-t-il d'une voix dure aux soldats. Ou je le turais.

BAM

Le bruit du fusil, résonna dans toute la salle. Des gouttes de sang s'étaient répandue sur les élèves de devant qui avaient des expression ahuries comme s'ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait.

- Voilà ! Le prochain qui me contrarie, il lui arrivera la même chose, conclut-il tout simplement.

Biscuit avait poussé un cri. Gon et Kirua se retournèrent vers elle.

- Dites-moi que ce n'est pas possible... mumura-t-elle.

Ni Gon, ni Kirua ne surent quoi lui répondre. Pourtant autours d'eux il y avait des gens en larmes, d'autres paraissaient tellement inquiets qu'il ressemblaient à des statues, certains étouffés par la foules n'avaient pas vue la scène et demandaient vivement ce qui était arrivé, et encore certains se demandaient si c'était une blague de mauvais goût.

Un peu plus loin Kurapika et Léolio ainsi que quelques camarades de classes avaient vu le masacre en silence, cependant Léolio ne tenait pas en place.

- Cet enfoiré, marmonna-t-il. Je vais lui faire la peau ! Pour qui se prend-t-il ? Assassiner quelqu'un ! C'est quoi ce prof ? C'est une blague ? Je vais...

- Léolio ne tente rien, lui murmura Kurapika.

Il avait vu juste.

- Comment veux-tu que je reste tranquille ? demanda Léolio.

- Ils sont armés et nous pas, ils peuvent nous tuer comme ils veulent.

Mais il se tut car Laser reprit la parole, et ne pas l'écouter c'était à present un risque mortel.

- Donc je parlais de cette loi, quelqu'un peut-il me dire quelle est-elle ? demanda professionellement Laser.

Une fille timide leva la main.

- Oui mlle ? fit Laser galament.

- Battle Royale ? hésita la fille.

- Quelle merveilleuse intelligence et loyauté envers la patrie ! C'est exact ! La loi Battle Royale ! Et pouvez-vous me dire en quoi consite cette loi ?

- Il se fous de nous, murmura Léolio.

Kurapika cette fois ne dis rien car il pensait la même chose, mais surtout il venait de se rappeler de cette loi, qui était imposé aux élèves choisis au hasard. La loi la plus terrible de la planète qui disait...

- "Les élèves d'une classe devront s'entretuer pendant trois jour dans un endroit clos, au bout de ces trois jours un seul ne peut survivre, sinon auquel cas, tous mourront", récita Laser car personne n'avait trouvé la réponse, ou bien personne n'avait osé répondre.

- C'est terrifiant, mumura une douce voix à la droite de Kurapika.

Il se tourna mais dû regarder en bas pour voir qui parlait, une petite personne replète.

- Bien, donc dans la loi il est écrit "une classe", "trois jours", ceci a changé, nous avons décidé d'augmenter la tuerie car le taux de délinquance n'a pas cesser d'augmenter... Nous avons donc pris six classes d'un lycée !

Il y eu plusieurs chuchotement frénétiques, mais ils s'arrêtèrent, ils avaient en tête le meurtre, quelques uns continuaient d'espérer que c'était une bonne blague.

- Bien maintenant, Koko-chan ici présente va vous énoncer les règles du jeu !

Le mot "jeu" se répercuta dans toute la salle par les chuchotemments.

- Bonjour à tous ! s'écria Koko-chan avec joie. Je vais vous expliquer les règles de notre fameuse petite merveille ! Tout d'abord nous vous demandons de bien ouvrir vos oreilles, sinon vous risquer de tout oublier et de finir par mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ! Bien ! Sachez que vous vous combattrez pendant une semaine, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous vous fournirons des armes, tout cela sponsorisé par notre fabrique d'arme "Bullets Corporation". Parlez-en à vos parents si vous survivez ! Les armes sont donc distribués au hasard, vous pouvez tomber sur un poignard autant que sur une casserole ou un bazooka ! Haha ! Des sacs de survie vous seront distribués où vous trouverez des vivres et des boissons ainsi qu'un plan de l'île et une montre ! Vos affaires personnelles vous seront remises plus tard, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Mais surtout chaque six heures nous vous transmettrons le nom des candidats morts ainsi que les zones interdites !

- Zones interdites ?

- Oui ! Zones interdites, car dans une si grande île, à un moment tout le monde sera éparpillé et les meurtres vont diminuer, ce serait dommage ! Cela est pour vous motiver ! Oh ! Le plus important au sujet des colliers ! Ce sont des merveille de technologies !

- Colliers...

Des murmes s'élevèrent.

- Oui ! continua Koko-chan. Grâce à cela nous pouvons savoir si vous êtes en vie ou mort ! Nous saurons aussi combien il y aura de survivants au terme de cette dernière semaine et si il y en a plus d'un, tout les colliers exploseront entrainant dans la mort les pauvres malheureux toujours vivants !

Des exclamations indignés s'élevèrent et des chuchotement de répréension.

- Amusez-vous donc un maximum ! Combattez avec la joie et la bonne humeur ! finit Koko-chan avec un énorme sourire qui avait l'air de tout sauf réel.

- Des questions ? aboya Laser en faisant taire les personnes qui avaient eut l'audace de chuchoter.

Un jeune garçon leva la main en tremblant de tout son corps, Laser lui donna la parole.

- M-mais... n-nos p-parents... ils... ils... ont... e-est-ce que... e-est-ce qu'on peut les prévenirs ?

- Oh ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! Vos parents sont en train d'être mis au courant à ce moment même !

Une jeune fille leva la main avec un regard résolu.

- Et est-ce qu'on pourra leur parler... enfin je veux téléphoner.

- Non cela est impossible ! Cela prendrait trop de temps ! Et quoi de mieux que la surprise de vous voir en vie ou non ! répondit Laser avec entrain. Et attention, inutiles de les appeler avec vos portables, nous avons pris le soin de brouiller le réseau ! Haha !

Quelques tête qui avaient repris de la couleur, blêmirent.

- Bien, dit Laser pour conclure. Le salon sera à votre disposition et...

Un cri interrompit la conclusion de Laser. C'était une fille qui tenait un garçon par le bras, le garçon semblait étrangement livide et malgrès le fait qu'on le tienne tomba à terre et vomit. Des expressions dégoutée et d'horreurs se firent entendre.

- Le jeune à le mal de mer ? commenta Laser avec ironie. Ou a-t-il du mal à digérer le fait qu'il devra se battre ?

Deux soldats s'approchèrent du garçon qui vomissait.

- Il n'a pas l'air si mal en point, fit remarquer l'un d'entre eux.

Et ils s'éloignèrent abandonnant le garçon à son sort.

- Bon, fit Laser en ignorant l'incident. Ce grand salon sera a votre dispotion, de la nourriture vous sera distribuée par ration et vous dormirez ici s'il le faut jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive. Vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir de cette salle, sous peine de... enfin respectez les règles !

Il descendit de l'estrade avec Koko-chan et sortirent de la salle ou les portes se refermèrent sur eux. Un type plus baraqué que les autres donna des ordres et deux soldats se postèrent devant la porte l'air menaçant.

Après avoir pris place sur un fauteuil Gon se pinça les joues.

- Alors Gon ? On fait quoi ? On s'évade ? demanda Kirua, à moins que ce soit un mauvais rêve ou une blague.

- Laser à tué ce garçon ! s'exclama Biscuit en montrant une petit troupeau de personne qui s'était réunies autours du cadavre qui était en train de se faire embarquer par quelques soldats. Mon dieu...

- Je sais que ce n'est pas une blague... ce que j'espère pour l'instant c'est que Kurapika et Léolio ne fassent pas partie de ceux qui sont ici, dit Gon en fronçant les sourcils.

- Raté... fit Kirua qui venait de les aperçevoir dans un coin en grande discussion avec une petite personne replète.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Gon en levant la tête.

Et il les vis.

- Kurapika ! Léolio ! hurla Kirua et ces derniers en les voyant s'avançèrent surpris.

- Alors-là vraiment, on a pas de chance ! se plaignit Léolio. Bon sang, vous n'auriez dû jamais venir à cette fichue sortie de mes deux !

- Léolio évite de crier !

- Gon, chuchota Léolio, on cherche un moyen de s'évader... mais on ne peut pas non plus abandonner les autres personnes.

- On ne peut PAS s'évader, fit remarquer Kurapika. Nous avons ces fichus coliers qui peuvent exploser à tout moment et suposont qu'on s'échappe on a sûrement un mouchard, ils pourront nous suivre partout dans le monde !

- Surtout, ajouta Kirua. Si on s'échappe, ils peuvent quand même nous faire exploser à tout moment non ?

- Ok... abandonnez ce plan... fit Léolio. Cherchons plutôt à desactiver ce colier !

- Il faudrait l'étudier et... je suposse que si on essaie de l'enlever par la force ils explosent aussi, dit Kurapika pensif. Je suppose qu'ils ont omis nous dire beaucoup de chose, pour pimenter le "jeu".

- Mais il n'a pas encore commencé ! fit remarquer Léolio. Ils devraient plutôt avoir intérêt à nous garder en vie jusqu'à notre arrivé dans l'île.

- Non, ça ne leur intéresse pas plus que ça, objecta la fille replète. Tu as vu combien nous somme ? Cent-quatre-vingt pour être plus exacte, donc ils ne se soucieront pas des morts avant. Et puis on est déjà dans le "jeu", il a déjà commencé...

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Léolio et Biscuit en même temps.

- Hé ouais, fit Kirua. Je pense pareil que... euh...

- Senritsu.

- Oui...

- Moi c'est Gon, lui Kirua et elle Biscuit ! fit Gon en tendant la main vers Senritsu qui la serra.

- Hé les gars ! Je crois que c'est l'heure de manger ! fit soudainement Kirua en montrant des personnes qui distrubuaient de la nourriture.

Dans un bureau bien à l'abri des vagues et de l'orage qui semblait se préparer au loin, un homme posé sur un fauteuil était en réunion avec des personnes qui semblaient très importantes. L'homme en question avait un visage dur, émacié par cetains endroit comme s'il avait fait la guerre ou s'il avait été un aventurier qui avait courut de grands périls, ses mains étaient grandes, sa silouhette étais imposante comme si sous son costume il avait un corps d'atlète. Un des types présent à la réunion fumait sa pipe, il avait les cheveux longs et des lunettes de soleil, il prit la parole.

- Alors monsieur Nétéro, que pensez-vous de ces petites recrues ?

Le dénommé Nétéro était vieux avec une barbe tressée et une queue de cheval digne d'un samourai, il prit un air faussement pensif avant de répondre.

- Ce que je pense ? Nous ne les avons pas encore testé. Mais je voudrais poser une question à monsieur Gin Freecs, pourquoi avoir choisit cent-quatre-vingt élèves au lieu d'une quarantaine ?

Le dénomé Freecs, remonta une de ses manches et montra une cicatrice qu'il avait dans son avant-bras gauche très musclé.

- Ceci est une blessure que je me suis faite dans mon voyage à Putun Kuru, j'ai du combattre un Dragon-venom à main nu, la tâche était rude, mais j'ai réussit avec succés...

- Ce type est plus cinglé que Nétéro, chuchota un des type assit avec des habits des années disco.

- Lamb ! s'écria Gin Freecs. Tu n'es pas très discret mais si tu le veux je répondrais directement, plus on a d'adversaire et moins on a de chance de survivre. Et si tu veux forger l'expérience de quelqu'un, mets lui encore plus d'obtacle, je veux que le vainqueur soit un battant, je veux que ce soit un vrai guerrier !

- Ou une guerriere, ajouta une jeune femme d'environ une vingtaines d'années avec les cheveux roses.

- Oui c'est vrai Menchi, 48 pour cent des gagnants à Battle Royale sont des femmes, s'excusa Gin Freecs avec un sourire amusé.

- Hum... je voudrais que vous m'éclairiez sur un point monsieur Freecs ? demanda un type avec une moutache bien arrangée. Pourquoi avait-vous tenu à faire participer votre prope fils ?

Des murmures s'élevèrent, beaucoup étaient avides de savoir la réponse.

- Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, on chosit bien les classes au hasard non ? fit Gin Freecs avec un voix ou l'on sentait un once de menace. Donc, si mon fils participe à ce Battle Royale, ce n'est pas parce que _je_ l'ai voulu, mais parque _le hasard_ l'a chosit !

- Votre fils ? demanda Menchi étonée.

- Oui, mon fils, Gon Freecs, mais il ne sait pas que je suis son père, assura Gin pour conclure.

- Je vois, fit Nétéro. Mais est-ce qu'on peut aborder le sujet sur les test ?

- Oui, bien sûr... aquieça Gin. Je suppose que vous voudriez prendre en main quelques tests non ? Ce sont des expériences pour l'armée ?

- Oui de la plus haute importance, fit Nétéro. Et si nous avons coopéré à votre programme, nous l'armée, cela est uniqument pour pouvoir faire nos expériences dans le calme et dans les terrain adécuats.

- Battle Royale est une expérience aussi, déclara Gin Freecs d'un air pensif. Pour en revenir à votre test, vous disposez de tout les moyens nécessaire j'espère.

- Cependant, nous voudrions mettre en place une de nos expériences sur le terrain, enfin je vous en avais parlé. L'expérience n°118. Les élèves ne doivent pas être mis au courant, nous verrons comment ils feront face à... Neferupito.

- Excusez-moi, interrrompit Menchi. Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui est top secret, mais quelle est cette expérience tellement particulière ?

Nétéro sembla la jauger un instant, comme s'il se demandait si elle était capable de contenir le secret.

- Menchi, vous êtes jeune ! Déjà à 21 ans à peine, vous avez reçut le titre de Hunter professionel et maintenant vous participez à Battle Royal. Cependant je pense que vous pouvez être mise dans la confidence ainsi que tout ceux qui sont présents. L'expérience 118 est un humain artificiel.

- Un humain artificiel ? s'exclama le type avec son énorme moustache.

- Hé oui, monsieur Satotsu ! affirma Nétéro avec un air satisfait. Un être à qui vous pouvez donner n'importe quel odre et il obéit. Il n'a pas vraiment d'âme, enfin c'est ce que l'on suppose, mais c'est un être qui a toutes ses capacités devellopées au maximum

- Et que comptez-vous faire avec lui ? demanda Laser d'un air intéressé.

- Il sera placé dans l'île et combattra les élèves, nous le verrons évoluer, répondit Nétéro. Nous avions fait l'expérience avec des lions, des rino-tigres, des mamouths... des animaux encore plus féroces et il les as tous éliminés sans problème. Mais l'expérience 118 ne s'était jamais mesuré à de êtres humains armés, nous verrons comment il s'en sortira.

Gin Freecs sourit intérieurement, encore un obstacle difficile à affronter pour les élèves, le vainqueur sera vraiment un dur à cuir !

Cela faisait dix-sept heures qu'ils navigaient, la côte était toute près, mais la plupart des élèves dormaient profondemment. Soudain sans prévenir personne, la porte d'entrée claqua en un grand fracas réveillant en sursaut la plupart des élèves qui dormaient, les autres déjà réveillaient le regardaient un mélange de mépris et de peur.

- Léolio... hé bon sang c'est pas le temps de dormir. Léolio !

Léolio finit par se réveiller car Kurapika le secouait avec fougue.

- Qu'est ce que...

- Laser est revenu, lança Kirua. Chut !

Le silence se fit rapidement dans la salle.

- Bien, fit Laser d'un air hautain. Voici vos sacs !

Tout le monde tourna sa tête vers la porte, des soldats arrivaient avec des chariots contenants plusieurs sacs.

- Nous allons faire l'appel quand nous seront arrivés, c'est à dire bientôt, fit Laser. Vous sortirez par la porte que vous indiquerons les soldats, vous ne pourrez pas vous tromper. Une fois dehors n'oubliez pas que le jeu commence, donc faite de votre mieux. Dans deux heures le repère de l'entrée sera une zone interdite.

- Ce qui veut dire que peut-être c'est ici leur QG, mumura Kurapika à ses amis.

Un soldat arriva dans la salle et murmura quelque chose à Laser qui se tourna ensuite vers la foule.

- Haha ! Petits chaceux, je pense que vous pourrez partir dès maintenant !

En effet, le bateau s'était arrêté.

- Nous allons procéder par classes, annonça Laser. Honneurs aux plus jeunes ! Je comence donc par les premières années A !

- C'est notre classe, chuchota Gon aux autres.

- Ayase Minami !

La dénomée Ayase Minami s'approcha en tremblant vers Laser, il lui fit signe de prendre son sac, ce qu'elle fit avec difficultée.

- Voici le sac de l'armée avec une arme choisie aléatoirement et des vivres ainsi qu'une carte pour marquer les zones interdites, dit le soldat qui lui passa un sac de l'armée.

La fille titubant, sortit de la salle résignée.

Après quelques autres élèves :

- Kruger Biscuit !

- C'est à moi ! fit Biscuit en tremblant de tout son corps. On se reverra dehors hein ?

- T'inquiètes ! fit Gon. On se retrouvera et on se sauvera !

Biscuit partit avec un peu plus de la maigre confiance qu'elle avait.

- Freeces Gon !

"Bizarre que Gon soit passé après Biscuit, pensa Kirua"

- Kirua, on se retrouvera, je te le promets ! fit Gon.

- Oui Gon, je ferais tout pour te retrouver, promit Kirua à son tour.

Laser eut un léger rire quand il vit Gon s'approcher.

- ça alors, tu semble bien déterminé toi...

"Oui déterminé à vous arrêter, pensa Gon avec férocité"

- Bien je te signales qu'on ne te fera aucun cadeau, même si tu es le fils de Gin Freecs !

Gon qui a présent avait tout fait pour ignorer Laser le regarda dans les yeux.

- Oui ce regard, c'est bien le même que ton père, si tu gagne, tu es digne d'être son fils ! Alors gagne hein Gon ?

Gon du faire un effort suhumain pour ne pas laisser sa colère le dominer. Son père ? Alors son père était derrière tout ça ? Hein Gin ? Il voulait alors le tester, c'est pour cela qu'il était là, s'il gagnait ce serait son digne fils ?

- Quand je gagnerai je viendrai ici pour vous arrêtez tous et vous tuez ! murmura Gon avec un regard déterminé.

- Haha ! J'espère bien !

Gon pris ses affaires, se tourna vers Kirua, et sortit.

Quel était donc le but ultime de Gin, qu'avait-il voir avec tout ça ? Comment arriveraient-ils à s'échapper de l'île sans mourir ? Qui allait mourir ? Il y aurait-il des trahisons ?

_à suivre... _

Oui je sais ça fait un an que j'ai commencé la fic au moins, et je poste la suite que maintenant, mais ce n'est pas aussi évident... quoi je suis flemmarde ? Mais noooooon XD

De plus cette fic à pas trop de succès, alors j'ai l'impression que les gens l'aiment pas

Tanpis... u.u

Postez des reviews si vous voulez la suite rapidement (et elle viendra en moins d'un mois !).


	3. Debut X Meurtres X Jeu

**Battle Royale : A la Hunter !**

**Disclamer :** Les perso de Hunter X Hunter ne sont pas à moi, et l'idée Battle Royale appartiens à son auteur respectif.

**Spoilers :** Non.

**Résumé :** Gon et co se retrouvent embraqué lors d'une sortie de classe, dans un programme de jeu qui s'intitule Battle Royale. Ils ont une semaine pour s'entretuer jusqu'à ce qu'a ce qu'il ne reste qu'un seul survivant. Pour cela ils ont différentes armes chacun. Le staff de Battle Royale s'est réuni et on apprend que le père de Gon en fait parti. Quel est leur but? Et quel est le programme Neferupito mentionné à la réunion du staff?

**Récapitulatif : **

Léolio son nom de famille est Saitoki

Machi son nom est Fujihara

_**Chapitre 3 : Début X Meutres X Jeu ?**_

La salle était silencieuse parcourue par quelques chuchotements et pleurs. La peur était le sentiment qui dominait tout le monde, mais le sentiment qui dominait Laser en était tout autre. Il avait le sourire, en voyant ces pauvres créatures pleurnicher. Pourtant parmi ces pauvres choses il avait décelé quelques perles, le regard déterminé, fier et prêt à tout pour survivre. Dans d'autres regards on pouvait décerner un léger espoir que tout cela ne soit qu'une blague de mauvais goût. Et Laser s'impatientait de trouver leurs regard brisé par la déception.

- Zoldik Kirua !

"C'est bon ça commence, se dit Kirua."

Il fut cependant légèrement surpris, il n'avait pas peur, ses membres tremblaient légèrement mais n'avait-il pas plutôt hâte que le jeu commence? Sentir l'adrénaline monter, le vent caresser ses cheveux, le moment où tous les autres sont au bord de la mort et survivre, en ayant la satisfaction d'observer leur regard désespéré car leur vie s'éteint! Et avoir le triomphe de rester en vie!

- Bonne chance...

Kirua se retourna et regarda ses amis, et eux allaient-ils survivre? Il tourna les talons et fit face à Laser.

- Je suis prêt ! affirma-t-il avec un regard insolent.

Laser sourit, enfin une de ces perles !

- Fais attention à toi car je pourrais te faire ravaler tes paroles, souffla Laser.

Kirua pris ses sacs et ignora Laser. Ses mains tremblaient encore plus.

"Je survivrai, je survivrai !"

C'était ce que lui avaient appris sa famille toute sa vie.

Il sorti.

L'air était frais, il faisait déjà nuit. Combien de personnes étaient-elles sorties avant lui ? De toute sa classe, il était le dernier. Alors il regarda les environs n'importe qui pouvait être caché en attendant un moment d'inattention. Il y avait des buissons, des arbres et surtout c'était la nuit ! Il continua sa marche en allant tout droit, quand il aurait atteint la lisière de la forêt il serait hors de vue, mais là il était à découvert, n'importe qui pouvait lui tirer une balle. Un pas, deux pas, il ne se passait rien. Si quelqu'un voudrait le tuer c'était maintenant ou jamais. Soudain un coup de feu retentit, le plomb toucha le sol. Il esquissa un sourire.

Anashi Kamiya de la 2-B fut appelé, il piqua une crise de larme, hurla le plus fort possible et fut finalement tué sans répit. Son cadavre gisait aux côté de Laser qui espérait que cela servirait de leçon aux autres.

- L'enfoiré... murmura Kurapika.

- Argh ça m'énerve ! lança Léolio. Je vais le tuer ici et mainten...

BAM !

Kurapika lui donna un coup de coude sur les côtes pour le calmer. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se faire remarquer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? fit Léolio énervé mais plus calme.

- Tiens-toi tranquille, je sais que t'as du mal à te contrôler...

- Comment ça j'ai du mal à me contrôler ?

- Si je ne t'avais pas arrêté tu te serais fait tuer imbécile !

Les autres leurs jetaient des regards indignés rempli de frayeur. Comment pouvaient-ils se disputer dans un endroit pareil à un moment si crucial ? C'était particulièrement la question que se posait Senritsu.

- Kuruta Kurapika !

Cela mis fin aux discussions.

- Kurapika... commença Léolio.

- On se retrouvera dehors avec Gon et Kirua, coupa Kurapika en évitant son regard.

Il avança vers Laser au regard impassible.

- C'était toi qui te disputait ? Tu sais bien que les gens bruyants ne vivent pas longtemps...

Kurapika fronça les sourcils, où voulait-il en venir ?

Les soldats distribuèrent les affaires, Kurapika partit sans un regard en arrière. En atteignant la sortie, tout comme Kirua il fit attention aux alentours. S'il courait, il serait à découvert moins longtemps mais quelque chose attira son attention, une lumière.

- Pardon ! Oups ! Désolé ! Sharnalk se frayait un chemin parmi tous les gens avec Zepairu. Ils avaient trouvé Léolio.

- Hé Léolio! chuchota Zepairu.

- Zut on est arrivé trop tard, on a raté Kurapika !

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites depuis tout à l'heure? demanda Léolio avec curiosité.

- Tu vas pas nous croire mais on essayait avec Rapoi, Konchû et Kotsu de trouver une solution pour sortir de ce jeu infernal, répondit Sharnalk.

- Et on est arrivé à la même conclusion, continua Zepairu. On ne peux pas sortir de cette horreur.

- Il faudra alors nous battre jusqu'à la fin, conclu Sharnalk.

- Tu plaisantes, fit Léolio. Tu... tu veux qu'on s'entretue ?

- Logiquement c'est ça qu'il faudrait faire, dit Sharnalk simplement. Mais il en est hors de question, donc ce qu'on va faire c'est...

- Nendler Sharnalk !

- Désolé les gars, on se retrouve dehors, fit Sharnalk avec un sourire.

Il partit confiant, vers la sortie.

- Je me demande s'il y a des gens qui se prendraient au jeu ? demanda Zepairu inquiet.

- Je pense que la pression est tellement grande, que certains n'hésiteraient pas une seconde, répondit Senritsu. De plus j'ai l'impression qu'il y a des personnes a qui tout ça leur fait plaisir.

- Hein ?

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé avec Sharnalk ? demanda Léolio curieux.

- Oui notre conclusion était que la première chose à faire était de trouver comment désactiver les colliers et pour cela nous devons unir nos forces convaincre le plus de personnes possibles de nous allier à notre cause et ensemble nous triompherons de ces salauds !

- LA FERME !

Tout se passa si vite que personne ne se rendit vraiment compte de ce qui se passait vraiment. Un objet métallique fendit l'air, à la vitesse d'un éclair, un filet rouge liquide jaillit et éclaboussa les personnes autour. Tout d'un coup le temps se figea. La surprise tout d'abord, et le corps inerte tomba en arrière. Avec un regard plein d'espoir mais aussi il y avait de la stupeur et le sang coulant sur son visage. Quand le corps toucha le sol, tout redevint normal, les gens autours qui criaient, la voix de Laser demandant le silence, puis des gémissement.

- Zepairu !

Au sol, un poignard planté dans la tête et le sang qui coulait. Léolio se mit à genoux et ferma les yeux de son ami, il était bel et bien mort, tué par Laser. Et oui il allait payer, ce salaud il fallait l'arrêter ! Arrêter de commettre des crimes les uns plus cruel que les autres. Après la glace au ventre, la rage s'empara de Léolio comme le feu consumant un tas de feuilles. Pourquoi tout cela arrivait?

Cette fois Kurapika n'était pas là pour l'arrêter et il courait certainement vers la mort, mais il était prêt à mourir en essayant de se battre et venger son ami! Il bondit vers Laser, avec le poignard qui avait tué son ami. Il fonça à toute vitesse sous les cris horrifié de ses amis restant.

- Non, fit Laser aux soldats qui visaient Léolio. Laisse-le venir !

Léolio attaqua avec le poignard mais Laser esquiva facilement. Tout le monde regardait le combat avec les yeux ébahis. C'était une preuve de courage ou plutôt d'inconscience ! Laser esquivait tout les coups que Léolio essayait de porter, et soudain, il effleura le bras droit de Laser et le sang coula. Mais aussi rapide que l'éclair, Laser prit le bras au bout du quel Léolio tenait le poignard et l'immobilisa immédiatement. En lui arrachant le poignard, il s'adressa à toute la foule des élèves.

- Regardez ce qui arrive aux rebelles ! Il seront tués sans pitiés, et pire encore, ils souffriront plus que les autres !

Il s'apprêta à planter le poignard sur le torse de Léolio, mais aussi rapide que Laser quelqu'un s'interposa. Du sang encore coula, sur la jambe de Léolio, mais ce n'était pas le sien. La peau était blanche, mais son regard faisait froid dans le dos. Laser surpris regarda le nouveau venu, ils se dévisagèrent et se comprirent mutuellement.

- Pourquoi gâcher du bon gibier, alors qu'il serait plus amusant de les voir s'entretuer ? demanda le garçon à la peau pâle.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as sacrifié ton bras pour ce type ? demanda Laser à son tour.

- Sacrifié ? Ce n'est pas un peu exagéré ? S'il est blessé, le gibier n'as plus toute sa splendeur et son goût. Enfin ce n'est pas le meilleur, mais c'est sûrement un hors d'oeuvre.

A la grande surprise de tout le monde, Laser éclata de rire.

- Tu me plais bien, je te laisse faire comme tu veux, cèda Laser avec un sourire. Toi et moi sommes de la même espèce.

- Je veux te tuer! souffla celui qui était intervenu.

- Tâche alors de gagner ! répliqua Laser.

Le type pâle se lécha son sang.

Léolio surpris par tout ce qui était arrivé, avait repris ses esprits et se dégagea de ces deux types ahuri. Il était vivant! Mais plus important : Qui étaient-ils ? Comment se comprenaient-ils ? Une chose était sûr, c'est que le type pâle était dangereux. Plus que Laser ?

- Bon je reprend, fit Laser comme si rien ne s'était passé. Saehana Zepairu. Ah, ça doit être celui que j'ai tué. Bon on continue, Saitoki Léolio. Oh c'est toi!

Léolio pris ses affaires sans un mot, sans regarder Laser, ni les autres élèves, sa défaite était cuisante, mais plus important il devait prévenir Kurapika, Gon et Kirua !

Il sortit de la salle et ouvrit son sac pour voir quelle arme il avait et sortit un couteau suisse argenté. Une arme à courte portée. Il garda l'arme dans la main et avança à découvert, un faisceau l'éclaira, il était repéré ! Il se mit à courir vers la forêt, mais quelqu'un sortit d'un buisson et le poursuivit, atteignant la lisière il brandit son couteau suisse prêt à se battre et son adversaire s'arrêta. Elle avait des cheveux noirs très long, une matraque à la main.

- Hé calme-toi, je ne te ferais aucun mal si...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir car un coup de feu retentit et la fille partit en courant se cacher. Léolio se retourna la peur au ventre et fut aveuglé par un faisceau lumineux.

Puis il reconnu les personnes.

- Yo ! fit simplement Kirua.

Senritsu était en troisième année, donc elle sortirait vers la fin, mais tout ce vacarne lui donnait mal à la tête. Si certains avaient pris la décision de jouer le jeu, elle sa mission était de rassembler du monde, mais à qui faire confiance ? Il y avait Gon et les autres, seulement il fallait convaincre plus de monde possible. Un peu plus loin le type à la peau pâle se léchait les babines, il retira une sorte de pansement gluant et le colla à sa peau qui arrêta de saigner immédiatement. Il scruta les alentours, à la recherches de nouvelles cibles potentielles. Il était isolé au fond, les autres avaient trop peur de lui, sa prestation avait été impressionnante. Alors pour combler son ennui, il sortit un jeu de cartes et entreprit d'en faire un château.

Un type aux yeux noirs le fixa pendant un moment avant de détourner les yeux, Hisoka sentant son regard sur lui ne le regarda pas.

- Humm, il y a bien assez de fruits en train de mûrir, en une semaine et ils deviendrons complètement mûrs ! Hahaha...

Laser continua son appel sans lui prêter attention. Konchû Ponzu fut appelée, les yeux rougis et les sourcils froncés. Ses cheveux verts ressortaient sous son chapeau beige.

- Voilà une jeune fille bien déterminée, commenta Laser.

Ponzu ne dit rien et partit en courant. Le reste se passa normalement.

Gon avait ouvert la bouche horrifié quand il avait appris que Zepairu s'était fait tuer. Kirua plaisanta en lui disant que s'il ne la fermait pas il goberait des mouches, mais ça ne fit rire personne.

- Tiens au faites, où est cette petite fille? Biscuit? demanda Léolio après avoir jeté un regard mauvais à Kirua.

- Aucune idée, répondit Kirua. Elle est idiote, elle est peut-être tout simplement allé se cacher ou alors elle s'est perdu. Mais on a pas le temps de la retrouver, faut trouver un moyen de sortir!

- Non, on attend les personnes qui se sont proposés pour nous aider, fit Gon avec sérieux.

- Qui est-ce qu'il y avait ? demanda Kirua.

- Senritsu, Sharnalk, Rapoi, Konchû et Kotsu. Mais les trois derniers je sais pas qui c'est, avoua Léolio avec un air pensif.

- Konchû Ponzu et Kotsu Pokkuru, dit Kurapika exaspéré comme si c'était évident.

- Oh ! Comment tu les connais ? demanda Léolio surpris.

- Ponzu est la meilleur botaniste du lycée et Pokkuru est le champion au tir à l'arc, répondit Kurapika simplement. Je pense qu'on peut leur faire confiance.

- Il n'y a personne d'autre ? demanda à nouveau Kirua avec un peu de septisme dans sa voix.

- On aura qu'a retrouver Biscuit après et convaincre le plus de monde, proposa Gon. Et il y a aussi Nôkô...

- Nôkô ? demandèrent les trois autres.

- Une fille qui vient de l'Ile de la Baleine, on jouait ensemble quand on était petits !

- Mais tu la vois jamais ! fit remarquer Kirua.

- Mais si, je lui dis bonjour tout les jours !

- Quoiqu'il en soit, fit Kirua en se demandant pourquoi il n'avait jamais remarqué la présence de cette fille. On doit partir car on s'est fait remarquer trop souvent ici.

- Oui, mais si quelqu'un devait nous attaquer, il l'aurait fait y'a un moment, fit remarquer Kurapika.

"Mais notre survie est plus importante que celle des autres ! On ne peut pas prendre ce risque ! pensa Kirua contrarié"

- On attendra alors ces cinq personnes et ensuite on partira à l'écart et on fera un plan ? demanda Léolio.

- Oui c'est à peu près ça, répondit Kurapika en regardant Gon qui approuvait avec la tête.

- Ok, vous avez quoi comme arme ? demanda Léolio.

- Une canne à pêche, fit Gon.

- Des nunchakus, répondit Kurapika.

- Une lampe de poche, mais j'ai aussi un pistolet que j'ai piqué au type qui voulait m'attaquer au début, répondit Kirua d'un air dégagé.

- Mais c'était un type de ta classe !

- Ah ouais, mais j'ai pas vu son visage, continua Kirua avec ce même air détaché.

- Qui a bien pû se prendre au jeu ? se demanda Gon triste.

- Ah ! fit soudain Léolio.

- Ne crie pas, lui reprocha Kurapika.

- Ce type, quand Zepairu est mort et que je me suis énervé en allant chercher des noises à ce salaud de Laser! Mais alors que Laser voulait me tuer, il s'est interposé et m'as sauvé la v... Aie ! Kurapika pourquoi tu me frappes ?

- Imbécile, fit Kurapika énervé. Tu as faillit mourir à cause de ta stupidité !

- Ne criez pas, lança Kirua entre ses dents.

- Bon alors ce type en fait c'est un psychopathe maso, parce qu'il à léché son sang qui coulait sur son bras et à parlé de gibier avec Laser. Là j'ai rien compris, mais en tout cas il a dit qu'ils étaient de la même espèce. Ce type a dit qu'il allait tuer Laser et qu'il allait gagner !

- Oui, si ce type se prend au jeu, fit Kirua.

- Je n'aime pas cette expression, dit Gon, "se prendre au jeu". Ce n'est pas un jeu, c'est un massacre prémédité.

- Mais t'avais pas dit que t'aimais bien l'émission "Combats sur l'ile déserte" ? demanda Kirua surpris.

- Oui mais là, les candidats sont volontaire, et ici on est là à notre insu.

- Hé, regardez plutôt par ici, avertit Léolio.

Après avoir attendu un moment Ponzu, Senritsu, Rapoi Podongo, Sharnalk et Pokkuru avaient les rejoint. Ils les avaient contactés avec un stratagème différent à chaque fois pour éviter de se faire repérer par les guetteurs de proie.

- Bon écoutez-moi, fit Kurapika une fois éloigné de la sortie, dans un endroit plus ou moins sûr. Notre but est de sortir de cette île, nous devons trouver un moyen. Tout d'abord il faut convaincre le plus de personnes possibles de s'allier à nous, avec plus de personnes qui réfléchissent et plus de mains on aura une chance de s'en sortir.

- Donnons-nous un rendez-vous dans trois jours ! fit Senristu. Ainsi nous nous séparerons pour convaincre le plus de personnes à notre cause. Retrouvons-nous dans un endroit sûr!

- C'est ce que j'aillais dire, fit Kirua en levant la main. Mais le problème est que si l'endroit où nous nous sommes donné rendez-vous devient une zone interdite, on aura des problèmes.

- La solution est simple, fit Pokkuru en haussant les épaules. On a qu'a noter dans une feuille les différents endroits où on pourrait se retrouver par ordre de préférence, et on se retrouvera dans trois jours dans le lieu qui n'aura pas été interdit, le premier dans la liste. Comme nous aurons tous la même liste ça serait facile.

- Non ! coupa Kurapika. C'est une mauvaise idée. Imagine que par mégarde tu perdes ta liste, tu ne saura plus où aller. Et imagine que quelqu'un d'autre la retrouve et se rends là-bas? On ne peut pas prendre ce risque.

- C'est idiot, fit Pokkuru. On a qu'a être adroit! On ne va quand même pas prendre le risque de la perdr...

- Et si jamais tu te faisait tuer par ce type, ou par n'importe qui? Et qu'il irait là-bas? Où quand bien même si c'est un soldat ou un organisateur? On ne sait pas s'ils ont posté des caméras ! Une chose est sûre c'est qu'il faut choisir un autre moyen.

- J'ai un radar, fit Sharnalk.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui surpris.

- Je ne sais pas qui est qui avec ce radar, mais il localise en tout cas toutes les personnes, je peux me charger de trouver à ce moment-là un endroit sûr. Et je tâcherais de vous avertir, mais quand à la manière...

- Récapitulons, dit Kurapika. Il y a 168 zones dans toute l'île. Une zone devient interdite chaque heure. La première est celle du port, donc sûrement le QG de l'équipe qui a conçut Battle Royale. Donnons-nous quatre jours pour rassembler du monde. Si on suit la logique à ce moment-là 96 zones seront interdites. Les zones interdites sont annoncées toutes les six heures, comme les morts qu'il y a eu. L'heure est de 00 : 45 exactement et tout a commencé à minuit. Nous devons nous retrouver entre vingt-trois heures et une heure du matin dans quatre jours. On est lundi, non, je veux dire mercredi puisque nous sommes partis lundi, on a été dans le bateau entre lundi soir et mardi, et ici nous avons commencé à sortir vers minuit. Comptez bien les jours! c'est capital pour notre survie! Nous nous retrouverons donc dimanche vers minuit.

- Et pourquoi vers minuit ? demanda Pokkuru.

- Réfléchis un peu, à minuit pile ils annonceront le bilan des morts. Ainsi nous saurons qui d'entre nous est mort, et qui on doit attendre. Si par exemple, pour nous retrouver on utilise un moyen plutôt visible, il ne faudra pas rester longtemps dans les parages car ça appâtera les tueurs. Et si on attend quelqu'un qui est mort et qui ne viendra jamais, on prend de gros risques !

- Tss, et c'est toi le chef ? demanda Pokkuru énervé.

- Pokkuru ! interpella Ponzu. C'est une question de vie ou de mort!

- Laisse-le Ponzu, fit Kurapika étrangement calme. T'as quelque chose à me reprocher ?

- Ouais, j'aime pas ta façon de penser, on pourrais faire simple et moins risqué. Le choix de l'heure ça peut aller, mais en trois heures on aura jamais le temps de se retrouver !

- Tu as tout faux, car ce n'est pas en trois heures que nous nous regrouperons, mais on aura trois jours pour se retrouver. Bien sûr, il vaut mieux pour tous de se retrouver pendant ces trois heures. A une heure du matin, l'équipe qui aura lancé le signal partira vers une autre zone plus sûre.

- Attends, coupa Pokkuru. Je refuse de faire de toi le chef.

- Imbécile ce que tu peux être borné, lança Kirua sur les nerfs. Kurapika n'est pas le chef, il nous explique son plan! Et qui est pas mal en soi.

- Si ça te plait pas tu peux te casser, car depuis tout à l'heure tu nous tape sur les nerfs, fit Léolio avec un air menaçant.

- Arrêtez ! s'exclama Gon. On risque nos vies ici ! On ne peut pas se battre entre-nous, il faut agir ensemble !

- Agissez alors sans moi, parce que moi je me casse ! lança Pokkuru.

Il se leva et partit sans que personne ne le retienne. Kurapika soupira.

- Si ça continue comme ça , ça va être dur.

- Pourquoi? s'étonna Léolio. Il est enfin partit! C'est une plaie en moins.

- Tu ne comprends pas. Maintenant, s'il veut survivre, il devra tuer les autres. Heureusement qu'il ne connaît pas encore le signal que l'on va utiliser. Sharnalk, tu peux vérifier s'il est partit ?

- Ok ! approuva Sharnalk en regardant dans son radar. Il est à quelques centaines de mètres d'ici, environ neuf cent mètres, il se déplace vite.

- Très bien, conclu Kurapika. Notre signal sera la fumée. On devra se retrouver à un point 1km à l'est exactement. Maintenant il faut faire les groupes et déterminer qui fera le signal. Sharnalk, Senritsu, Podongo et Ponzu vous pouvez faire équipe ensemble ?

- Euh Kurapika, fit Sharnalk. Il faut que je retrouve certaines personnes et je préfère le faire seul.

- D'accord, si mais tu es là dans quatre jour et que tu rassemble du monde.

- Ouais pas de problèmes.

- Pour nous c'est ok, affirma Ponzu.

- Il faudrait au moins quatre groupes... marmonna Kurapika.

- Si on rencontre des personnes qui sont d'accord et digne de confiance, on leur dira de faire pareil et de se retrouver ce jour-là, proposa Senritsu. Comme ça il pourra y avoir plusieurs groupe et peut-être qu'on rassemblera beaucoup de monde.

- Ouais chuis d'accord avec Sen ! fit Kirua.

- Sen ?

- Oui on fera comme ça. Gon, Kirua, Léolio et moi on agira ensembles. Quelles sont vos armes ?

- Une corde, répondit Senritsu.

- Un éventail, dit Podongo.

- Du poison, fit Ponzu.

- Je vois, fit Kurapika déçu. Rien qui ne puisse être une bonne arme. Si vous trouvez quelque chose d'autre gardez-les quand même. Ponzu, tu ne dira à personne que tu as du poison, les personnes se méfieraient plus que si tu avais un fusil.

- Et Pokkuru à un arc, il me l'a dit avec des flèches empoisonnées, fit Ponzu, méfiez-vous.

- Il y a plus dangereux, fit Kurapika.

- Bien à minuit, si possible loin de la côte, un groupe lancera le signal près de la dernière zone interdite, le premier groupe est celui de Sharnalk parce que tu possède le radar, le deuxième c'est celui de Senritsu et le troisième le notre. J'ai mis par ordre au cas où quelqu'un de nous meure. Nous nous séparerons ici, on compte tous les uns sur les autres. Bonne chance !

Et chaque groupe partit de son côté. Le rendez-vous était dans quatre jour !

Une musique retentit au loin.

- Bien il est une heure du matin, la zone A-7 est maintenant interdite. Le début du jeu à donc commencé à minuit. Cet appel est exceptionnel, le prochain se fera à 6 heures du matin, veillez à être debout ! Nous récapitulons la liste des morts : Shin Manotsu, Rayamura Jin, Lina Mayura, Shota Zones, Saehana Zepairu et Ayase Minami. Les prochaines zones interdites sont la zone A-5, G-1, T-6, U-5 et U-7. N'oubliez pas ! Une par heure ! Bonne nuit !

_To be continued..._


	4. Separations X Premiers contacts X Reveil

**Battle Royale : A la Hunter !**

**Disclamer :** Si je vous dit que Gon et co sont pas à moi ? Battle Royale non plus...

**Résumé :** Gon et co se retrouvent embraqué lors d'une sortie de classe, dans un programme de jeu qui s'intitule Battle Royale. Ils ont une semaine pour s'entretuer jusqu'à ce qu'a ce qu'il ne reste qu'un seul survivant. Pour cela ils ont différentes armes chacun. Le jeu a commencé, malgrès les victimes qui fusent! Le plan de Kurapika pour rassembler du monde va marcher?

**Note : **Réécrit!

**Récapitulatif : **

Léolio - son nom de famille est Saitoki

Machi - son nom est Fujihara

_**Chapitre 4 : Séparations X Premiers contacts X Réveil**_

_"Bien à minuit, si possible loin de la côte, un groupe lancera le signal près de la dernière zone interdite, le premier groupe est celui de Sharnalk parce que tu possède le radar, le deuxième c'est celui de Senritsu et le troisième le notre. J'ai mis par ordre au cas où quelqu'un de nous meure. Nous nous séparerons ici, on compte tous les uns sur les autres. Bonne chance !"_

Les mots de Kurapika résonnaient dans la tête de Léolio, il se demandait avec inquiétude si tout cela allait marcher. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à ses amis, ils ne laissaient entrevoir aucune expression. Était-il le seul à se faire du soucis ? Comme arme ils avaient un couteau-suisse, à lui, une lampe de poche et un pistolet de Kirua, une canne à pêche de Gon, et enfin des Nunchakus de Kurapika. Bon, c'était vrai, ça aurait pu être pire.

- Finalement si on réfléchis bien, il n'y a pas eu trop de morts, remarqua Kurapika en coupant un silence pesant.

- Oh oui à peine six ! fit ironiquement Léolio, la mort de Zepairu lui était encore douloureuse.

- Je veux dire, ça aurait pu être pire ! corrigea Kurapika. Peut-être que on va avoir plus d'alliés que l'on espérait...

- Les gens ont pu aussi avoir peur, fit Kirua. Peur de tuer quelqu'un...

- Alors c'est une bonne chose! s'exclama Gon.

- Non, dit Kurapika d'un ton tranchant. Quand ils seront attaqués où ils verront les autres se faire attaquer, la réalité leurs fera face et cette fois ils n'auront plus peur de tuer. Ils ne feront plus la différence entre ceux qui y participent pour de vrai et ceux qui cherchent à s'enfuir.

- C'est quand même compliqué tout ça... se plaignit Léolio.

***

Une fille avec des cheveux longs, ondulés et noir, très noir.

Elle marchait à la lueur de la nuit avec sa faux en main. Ses yeux exorbités auraient fait peur à n'importe qui, mais en ce moment elle était seule. D'ailleurs elle avait beau y penser, mais elle s'était toujours trouvée seule. Elle se rappelait au lycée, ces filles qui la critiquaient parce qu'elle ressemblait à Sadako _(une femme aux cheveux longs dans Ring, un film d'horreur)_ et lui disaient les pires méchancetés. Tout le monde avait peur d'elle, tout le monde parlait derrière son dos. Elle n'était comme personne, elle était différente, tout le monde la haïssait et elle haïssait tout le monde. De plus une autre particularité complétait sa personnalité, elle avait une force incroyable et surnaturelle. Elle pouvait donc se défendre très bien. Quand ces filles l'agaçaient trop, elle les frappait. Puis ces filles avaient arrêtés de se moquer d'elle par peur. Et elle était restée dans une indifférence totale. Il y avait eu cette sortie de classe, où elle n'avait pas voulu se rendre, mais elle fut obligée. Et ensuite tout bascula. Seule, mais pas triste, elle marchait à la lueur de la lune. Une faux dans sa main se balançait joyeusement et la Sadako sifflait un air de musique. Elle et sa force herculéenne avaient besoin de quelque chose. Une victime. Grâce à ce projet, à Battle Royale, elle allait pouvoir tuer sans être châtiée et recevoir ensuite la reconnaissance de tout le monde ! Elle allait enfin pourvoir se débarrasser de ceux qui la regardaient mal, de ces idiots inférieurs ! Elle sourit. Sa faux avait besoin de sang. Et c'est là qu'elle les entendit ! Des chuchotements à peines perceptibles, c'étaient des filles qui parlaient ! Quelle joie ! Son sourire déjà grand s'élargit. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Il était temps de faire couler le sang. Aussitôt elle fonça sur ses cibles, sa faux fendit l'air attaquant tout ce qui était visible.

Au bord de la mer, derrière quelques buissons, du sang coula. Et un rire s'éleva au plus profond de la nuit, un rire à vous faire froid dans le dos. Le rire de Pâmu Shiotama.

***

La peau blanche pâle, le visage inexpressif, des yeux malveillants, un sourire narquois. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester ce putain de regard ! Son nom était Girômeno Darzolne, c'était le chef d'un bande de mafieux, la plus dangereuse de la région ! Et dire qu'il s'était fait embarqué par ces foutus soldats ! Fils de #€&£ !! Tuer pour survivre! Lui il bougeait avec sa bande ! Mais un seul... ? il devrait alors finir par tous les tuer, mais il réservait ça pour la fin. Il avait un bon plan ! Réunir sa bande, tuer tous les autres, et ensuite après il buterait toute sa bande et finalement ce serait lui le seul vainqueur ! Oui, voilà la seule façon de survivre ! Mais pour l'instant il était devant un problème : ce foutu clown psychopathe avec ses cheveux en l'air et ses yeux de demeuré. Il était fort certes, mais en ce moment ils étaient quatre contre lui. Il y avait Shikuanto, Roopas et Sukuwara avec lui, alors ils étaient en puissance numérique mais... Cet €# à la tête de clown les ignorais complètement !! Ce foutu... comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Hisoka c'est ça ?

- Hé ! Foutu Hisoka lève-toi ! ordonna Darzolne.

Hisoka jouait à vrai dire avec son château de cartes, il était concentré.

Darzolne pointa son pistolet vers lui et donna un féroce coup de pied au château de cartes d'Hisoka.

- Tu m'écoutes espèce d'imbécile ! hurla Darzolne.

- Patron, faudrait-pas trop l'énerver, prévint Sukuwara. Il a l'air féroce...

Il recula de quelques pas, avec les jambes qui tremblaient.

Hisoka rassembla ses cartes et en brandit une, une seule en direction de Darzolne.

- Non, vous n'êtes pas des fruits mûrs... murmura Hisoka.

Sukuwara hurla et partit en courant. Hisoka s'élança sur Darzolne qui appuya sur la gâchette, mais le "clown" avait déjà disparu. Il se retourna et le vit tout sourire.

- Adieu ! fit Hisoka joyeux.

Et d'un seul coup, non en réalité de plusieurs, le sang jaillit. Les cartes d'Hisoka aussi tranchantes que des lames entaillèrent Darzolne tout entier qui hurla de douleur avant de sombrer dans un sommeil éternel. Hisoka riait de ce bain de sang. Il riait de voir les autres mourir alors qu'il était en vie. Après quelques secondes, Hisoka se rendit compte qu'il restait trois autres personnes... Il s'élança alors à leurs poursuites, ce qui ne prit pas énormément de temps. Un type qui ressemblait à Shikuanto tomba dans une pluie de sang. Il courut, courut ! Des branches entaillèrent sa peau blanche. Roopas n'eut même pas le temps de hurler qu'il mourut "allègrement" selon Hisoka. C'était au tour de Sukuwara. Ce dernier courait comme un fou. Il courait, avec des égratignures partout. La forêt était dense, très dense. Le sang coulait. Mais Sukuwara courait. Son plus grand voeux en ce moment était de sortir vivant de cette poursuite, il rejoindrait Elisa et la sauverait de tout les dangers ! Mais pour réussir ça, il devait survivre à Hisoka. Et celui-ci se rapprochait de plus en plus ! Cent mètres, cinquante, quarante, trente, vingt, dix, cinq, trois, deux... il glissa sur une racine et tomba juste au moment où Hisoka fendit l'air avec une de ses cartes. Il l'avait raté !

- Non ne me tues pas ! Ne me tues pas !

Hisoka sourit.

- Je vais te laisser partir à une condition, fit Hisoka avec un sourire sadique. Tu parleras de moi à tout ceux que tu trouveras.

- O... oui !

- Salue Elisa pour moi !

Et en un bond, il disparut.

Sukuwara avait bien cru que sa dernière heure était arrivée.

***

Une boucle d'oreille ! Une boucle d'oreille voilà tout ce qu'elle avait obtenu comme arme ? Mais ce n'étais pas n'importe quelle boucle d'oreille ! C'était une qui était explosive ! On l'insérait quelque part, on activait le bouton à longue distance et l'explosion avait l'effet d'une petite artisanale. Le problème, c'était que ça ne marchais qu'une seule fois... Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen vite fait d'obtenir une autre arme, si elle souhaitais rester en vie. Cheveux attachés en un long chignon, quelques mèches rebelles retombaient sur son visage, la chemise de son uniforme en décolleté assez plongeant, Veeze se refaisait une beauté. Trousse de maquillage en parfait état et sa robe de bal intacte. Il ne manquait plus qu'à trouver de bons pigeons et... elle aurait accès à une nouvelle arme ! Encore il fallait trouver un pigeon qui ait une bonne arme ! Veeze soupira. Elle n'allait faire équipe avec personne, puisque le but était de tuer le plus grand nombre de personne pour survivre. Non, il fallait être la seule personne à survivre ! Et elle survivrait c'était certain ! Soudain elle entendit des pleurs. Elle rassembla rapidement ses affaires, brandit un branche qu'elle avait arrachée pour se défendre, et s'approcha de l'endroit d'où provenaient les pleurs.

C'était une fille, avec deux nattes brunes qui pleurait. Elle avait deux mèches devant plus courtes que les autres et ses yeux pleins de larmes étaient cachés par ses bras.

- Mizumura Nôkô ? risqua Veeze.

La fille arrêta de pleurer et releva sa tête.

- Veeze !

Avec une inconscience folle, la fillette se leva et courut vers Veeze en jetant dans ses bras.

- Veeze ! Je suis si contente de te trouver dans endroit pareil ! J'étais seule ! J'avais peur ! Mais maintenant j'ai de la compagnie !

Veeze un peu surprise se remis rapidement pour tirer avantage de la situation.

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas je suis là, dit Veeze avec un sourire. ça me fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un du club théâtre et qui plus est, quelqu'un que je connais !

- Veeze tu m'as beaucoup appris au club ! fit Nôkô qui avait arrêté de pleurer. Je ne l'oublierais jamais ! Mais ici tout à changé... mais pas mon admiration pour toi ! Nous allons nous en sortir !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? demanda Veeze les sourcils froncés.

- J'ai... je pense que l'on pourrait se réunir avec les autres et réfléchir à une solution tous ensembles !

Veeze rit intérieurement à la remarque de Nôkô.

- Oui sûrement...

- Et puis moi je refuse de tuer qui que ce soit ! fit Nôko d'un geste dédaigneux en lançant son sac.

- Oh et dis-moi, demanda Veeze en profitant de l'occasion. Quel arme as-tu ?

- Euh... le couvercle d'une casserole... fit Nôkô un peu gênée.

Veeze jura.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? demanda Nôkô inquiète.

- Rien.. euh... balbutia Veeze en étant furieuse contre elle-même pour s'être trahie. Si quelqu'un nous attaque, on est vraiment mal.

- Mais, Veeze... fit Nôkô. Tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un nous attaquera ?

"Imbécile ! Que croit-tu que tout le monde fasses ? Jouer à la poupée ??"

- Humm...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer, car les buissons bougèrent. Sous la peur et l'effet de surprise Veeze partie en courant laissant Nôkô seule.

- Q-qui est là ? demanda Nôkô avec la voix tremblante, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Veeze était partie.

- Qui est-tu toi ? demanda un garçon au visage dur passant devant Nôkô avec un arc avec des flèches.

- Je suis Mizura Nôkô de la 1-C, répondit Nôkô.

- Quelles sont tes armes ? demanda Pokkuru.

- J'ai un couvercle de casserole, fit Nôkô en sortant l'objet.

- Ok, fit Pokkuru. Qui était avec toi ?

- Veeze, fit Nôko en se retournant. Mais... elle est partie !

Pokkuru eut un petit rire.

- Tu es naïve, ton amie t'as abandonnée ! Et bien je vois que tu n'es pas dangereuse, donc je te laisse la vie sauve, mais profites des derniers instants qu'il te reste à vivre car tu ne résistera pas longtemps... même un animal sauvage pourrais te tuer !

Et Pokkuru partit en riant tout seul.

Nôkô elle aussi resta seule et se senti trahie.

***

Dans une pièce obscure, un groupe de scientifique s'activait. Une faible lueur jaunâtre permettait aux personnes de se repérer. Un liquide bouillant émettait un drôle de bruit. Sur un écran, un encéphalogramme émettait des "bips" et une silhouette en trois dimension tournait sur elle-même. Un des scientifiques aux cheveux très long s'approcha d'un tube géant remplis d'un liquide verdâtre et dont à l'intérieur se trouvait une personne. Cette personne était pâle et ses cheveux étaient blancs, des oreilles de chats lui sortaient de la tête et à l'extrémité de ses doigts se retrouvaient des griffes. Soudain il ouvrit les yeux.

- Neferupito se réveille ! cria un scientifique à l'adresse des autres.

Les yeux du dénommé Neferupito ne ressemblaient à rien d'humain. C'étaient des yeux jaunes et des pupilles tellement étroites qu'elles ressemblaient à ceux des chats. Un queue se mouva. Neferupito était un humain mi-chat. Le scientifique eut un sourire.

- Il est temps maintenant...

_à suivre..._


	5. Araignee X Hesitations X Obscurite

**Battle Royale : A la Hunter !**

**Disclamer :** Juste les péripéties sont miennes... héhéhé

**Résumé :** Gon et co se retrouvent embraqué lors d'une sortie de classe, dans un programme de jeu qui s'intitule Battle Royale. Ils ont une semaine pour s'entretuer jusqu'à ce qu'a ce qu'il ne reste qu'un seul survivant. Pour cela ils ont différentes armes chacun. Le jeu a commencé, malgrès les victimes qui fusent! Quel sera le rôle de Neferupito?

**Note : **J'ai enfin finit la réécriture! Je repasse à l'écriture! Je prend du plaisir à écrire alors j'espère que vous prenez du plaisir à lire!

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Araignée X Hésitations X Obscurité**_

Sharnalk avançait dans la broussaille. Ce que cette île pouvait contenir des plantes ! Il savait que cela servait à se camoufler, mais cela permettait aussi de faire des pièges, donc il se montrait plutôt prudent. Kurapika lui avait qu'ils se rejoindraient dans trois jours. Cela semblerait très long ou alors trop court, pourtant il devait absolument trouver ces cinq personnes là ! Ils devaient prendre contact et il allait se servir de son radar pour les localiser. Cela lui permettait d'approcher à bonne distance une personne ou un groupe, de les observer et aussi de recruter.

- Désolé Kurapika, mais je vais devoir faire une entorse à ton plan... murmura Sharnalk pour lui-même.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son radar et vit deux personnes à trois cent mètres. Allez quelques pas de plus et il pourrait savoir qui c'était. En effet, son radar ne lui disait pas les noms. Plus que quelques mètres et il entendit des murmures.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait utiliser ça... fit une voix de fille inquiète.

- Tu devrais le garder avec toi pour plus de sécurité, répondit une autre fille se voulant plus rassurante.

En s'approchant Sharnalk reconnut les filles. C'était Elisa Hitomi et Néon Nostrad. Elles tenaient un objet rectangulaire noir... une matraque électrique !

- Moi j'ai eu un briquet, marmonna Elisa. Je ne pense pas qu'on pourra survivre avec ça...

Sharnalk se détourna de leur conversation, mais quand il regarda dans son radar une personne arrivait à toute vitesse.

- Merde ! lâcha Sharnalk en cherchant à s'éloigner, mais le point dans le radar s'approchait vers lui à une vitesse tout sauf humaine.

Soudain quelque chose le percuta et le projeta à quelques mètres de là. Il se releva avec mal et fit face à son agresseur, le sang coulait sur son bras. Un monstre poilu se tenait devant lui, il ne voyait pas bien car il ne faisait pas encore jour. Un rugissement retentit suivit de cris d'effroi. Les filles s'étaient sûrement enfuies. La bête était en fait une espèce de félin, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir laquelle. Cependant quelque chose attira son attention, un collier dans sa gueule qui clignotait. Il ne voulu pas savoir comment il était atterrit là et du faire face à la bête qui le jaugeait. Tout à coup elle s'élança et bondit, Sharnalk lui décrocha un coup de pied, mais il ne put éviter ses griffes qui l'entaillèrent. Il est était en mauvaise posture et ruisselant de sang. La bête s'apprêta à bondir quand une grande explosion retentit et la bête s'écroula lamentablement. Une personne s'approcha de lui et grâce à un éclat de lune, il put la reconnaître.

- Hé bien on dirait que t'es en mauvaise posture !

Ses cheveux violets coiffés en un chignon désordonné, cette voix moqueuse, c'était une des cinq personnes qu'il cherchait ! Quelle chance !

- Machi ! s'exclama Sharnalk. T'arrive pile poil !

- Un peu en retard, corrigea celle-ci. T'as pas vu la tronche que tu tires. Viens.

Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et Sharnalk remarqua qu'elle avait un fusil dans son autre main.

- Dis donc, t'as été pas mal garnie ! fit-il remarquer en rigolant.

- Et toi t'as quoi ? demanda-t-elle contente de ne plus être seule.

- Un radar.

- On va pouvoir rejoindre le reste de l'équipe avec ça ! fit Machi avec un sourire.

- Oui, mais dans trois jour j'ai un truc à faire.

- Vois ça avec le boss...

Sharnalk jeta un coup d'oeil à son radar pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seul et vit que le point rouge du collier que tenait le félin s'était éteint.

- Ah je vois, les morts n'apparaissent plus...

Machi jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule.

- Lançons-nous à la recherche des autres ! proposa-t-elle motivée.

- Tu sais qui j'ai vu, se rappela soudain Sharnalk. Néon Nostrad et Elisa Hitomi, elles sont inoffensives je penses.

- Oui elles ne feraient pas de mal à une mouche, c'est pour ça qu'elles ne tarderont pas à mourir, fit Machi avec un ton morne.

- Dis, ce ne sont pas tes amies ? demanda Sharnalk étonné.

- Non, ce ne sont que des idiotes, répondit Machi d'un ton dégagé. Et puis ce qui compte c'est l'araignée...

- Oui, c'est vrai !

***

L'équipe de Senritsu s'était posée dans une grotte pour la nuit. Ponzu était très fatiguée et Rapoi une petite personne qui semblait avoir des origines Bogondanes*, avait proposé un bivouac. Les trois élèves s'étaient organisées, Senristu était toujours à l'affut du moindre bruit, elle avait une ouïe extraordinaire ! Rapoi quand à elle pouvait se faufiler n'importe où (elle était plus petite que Senritsu et plus mince) et était aussi agile qu'un félin. Ponzu se chargeait de la défense, elle était au lycée dans un club de karaté et gagnait souvent des compétitions. Pour l'instant Rapoi montait la garde à l'entrée de la grotte alors que les autres essayaient de dormir tant bien que mal. C'était l'été, il ne faisait pas froid, mais le sol était dur et inconfortable, et les lits douillets manquaient à Rapoi. Elle se souvint de sa grande maison avec une piscine, où à ce moment-là ses parents devaient être morts d'inquiétude. Elle ne voulait pas mourir ! Ses muscles se crispèrent, elle se sentit trembler et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues de couleur. Soudain un cri horrible retentit dans les bois qui entouraient l'entrée de la grotte. Senritsu et Ponzu se réveillèrent en sursaut. Quelqu'un était en train de se faire attaquer ! Elles se regardèrent effrayées. Que devaient-elles faire ?

- C'est le cri d'un garçon, commenta Senritsu la voix tremblante. Il est à environ huit cents mètres...

- Rentrons à l'intérieur de la grotte, proposa Rapoi avec des tremblements incontrôlables.

Les autres s'exécutèrent. La grotte semblait s'enfoncer encore en profondeur dans le noir. Un autre cri retentit mais cette fois de rage. Dans la nuit, s'éleva encore une voix qui se mêlait à l'autre. Il semblait qu'il y avait un combat acharné au loin. Soudain les cris cessèrent. Le combat était fini, l'un d'eux était mort.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que certains se prennent au jeu, dit Ponzu dépitée.

- Tais-toi ! ordonna Senritsu tendue. Il arrive par ici !

Après quelques minutes d'attentes, les pas semblaient s'être arrêtés à l'entrée de la grotte, selon Senritsu. La personne devait sûrement être en train de vérifier s'il y avait un piège. Elle sembla juger qu'il n'y avait pas de danger puisqu'elle avança, peut-être se disait-elle que c'était une bonne cachette. Les trois filles reculèrent et s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans la grotte, mais Ponzu heurta une pierre et s'effondra sur le sol en jurant.

- Qui est là ?! fit la voix menaçante où l'on pouvait malgré tout décerner une once de peur.

Senritsu essaya de reculer, mais un mur l'arrêta et se rendit compte que c'était le fond de la grotte.

- Attention ! Je suis armé ! Ne faites pas de gestes brusques ! Sortez de là ! ordonna la voix en s'approchant de plus en plus.

Une minute s'écoula, l'homme perdit patience.

- Si vous ne sortez pas à trois je fais exploser cette grotte ! menaça le type.

- Ce serait idiot ! avertit Senritsu d'un trait. Les traqueurs te localiseront et tu risqueras ta vie inutilement.

- Aah ! Enfin une réponse ! fit la voix ravie. C'est toi qui est idiote, si je fais exploser la grotte, je signalerai ma présence aux autres, je les appâterais et il suffira de me cacher pour les tuer. Je compte alors ?

Senritsu chuchota rapidement aux autres, pendant que le type comptait, son plan.

- Deux trois-quart.... eeeeeeeeet...

- C'est bon je sors ! lâcha Senritsu.

- Très bien, très bien !

Senristu s'approcha vers la sortie. Elle vit que son agresseur était Kamu Géréta et il avait une sarbacane dans sa main. En voyant sa proie sortir, il sourit. Il était remplit de sang de partout et sourit sournoisement.

- Quelle est ton arme ? demanda Géréta calmement.

- On me l'a volé, répondit Senritsu certaine qu'il ne serait pas dupe.

- Ah oui ? Hé bien adieu !

Géréta s'apprêta à viser mais il fut projeté par terre par Ponzu et Rapoi, deux furies. Il se débattit furieusement en poussant des cris de guerre. Senritsu s'empara de son arme.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ponzu qui avait pris la corde à Senritsu essayait d'étrangler Géréta avec. Rapoi le maîtrisait tant bien que mal.

- Dépêche-toi Senritsu utilise-la ! implora Rapoi.

Elle voulait parler de la sarbacane de Géréta.

- Non, fit Senristu. Je ne peux pas... qui sait ce qu'il y a l'intérieur ?

- Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps ! Profites-en tant qu'il est par terre ! supplia Ponzu à son tour.

- Je ne peux pas le tuer... murmura Senritsu terrifiée.

Géréta en un dernier effort projeta Rapoi plus loin et fit basculer Ponzu.

- Senritsu !!! s'écrièrent les deux autres.

C'était tuer ou mourir. Il n'y avait pas photo.

- Bandes de pétasses !! hurla Géréta enragé.

Senristu ne sut pas bien où elle visa, mais cela sembla toucher Géréta par chance et il s'écroula après avoir agrandit ses yeux horrifié.

- J'ai tué quelqu'un... murmura Senritsu traumatisée.

- Tu as bien fait, la rassura Ponzu la voix tremblante.

- On n'avait pas le choix, renchérit Rapoi secouée. Et ce n'est que le début...

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Senritsu, jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle arriverait à cet extrême là !

***

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda un Kirua surprit.

Un corps grelottant s'était calé contre lui alors qu'il essayait de dormir.

- Ben j'ai un peu froid, se justifia Gon en tirant la langue.

- On est en été... fit remarquer Kirua en haussant les sourcils. Attend, ne me dit pas que t'as peur ?

- Non, rassura Gon. Mais je me demande si un jour je reverrais ma tante Mito...

- Ah ! C'est une question... euh... bizarre... finit par dire Kirua au prix d'un immense effort.

- Humm.

- Et puis une tête dure comme toi ne meurt pas si vite ! ajouta précipitamment Kirua mal à l'aise.

Lui non plus ne savait pas s'ils allaient s'en sortir, mais il tenterait le tout pour le tout et hors de question de se prendre au jeu.

- N'empêche, ils auraient pu nous donner des couvertures pour dormir... murmura Gon en bâillant.

- Gon, si je meurs... commença Kirua.

- Ne dis pas ce genre de choses ! s'écria Gon en fronçant les sourcils. On s'en sortira !

Kirua fit une moue septique. Il doutait de ce que venait de dire son meilleur ami. Et lui n'était pas aussi optimiste. Il ne voyait pas trop comment désactiver les colliers pour s'échapper, mais il comptait sur Kurapika et les autres pour trouver. Pourtant il ne s'était jamais sentit autant piégé, comme un rat.

Un peu plus loin Kurapika montait la garde et il leur jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet. Les uniformes étaient d'été et la nuit il faisait quand même frais. Et seulement quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le début et il y avait déjà des morts. Il regarda sa montre et marquait trois heures du matin. Il jeta un regard à ses amis et ils semblaient s'être endormi. Il soupira.

Plus rien n'était audible à part les ronflements de Léolio. Du coup Kurapika lui donna un coup de coude sur les côtes, celui-ci se réveilla énervé.

- Hey pourquoi, tu ma fait çaaaaaaa?

- Tu ronfles si fort que tu risques d'appâter l'ennemi, expliqua Kurapika furieux.

- Hum, mais alors? J'étais dans un beau rêve avec Lolo Pouetpouet! se plaignit Léolio.

Kurapika se contenta de regarder le feu sans répliquer.

- Hey, qu'est-ce que t'as? demanda Léolio surpris par la réaction de son ami.

- Rien, je réfléchis, à un plan...

Léolio s'assit à côté de Kurapika.

- On a encore trois jours d'horreur... il faut juste survivre, commenta Léolio. Moi aussi tout ça, ça me fous les boules. Je veux dire ça craint un max! Cet enfoiré de Laser a tué mon meilleur... pote! Je lui pardonnerais jamais à cette enflure! Et...

- Chut! coupa soudain Kurapika. Réveille Gon et Kirua! Vite!

Léolio s'exécuta. Ces derniers se réveillèrent en alerte.

- ...ça s'approche... marmonna Kurapika.

- Oui... confirma Gon.

Le vent s'éleva.

- Préparez-vous à la confrontation les amis! siffla Kirua.

Et d'un coup surgirent trois types de l'obscurité.

- Héhéhéhé, regardez qui voila! s'exclama le premier.

- Mais on les connait? demanda le second en chaise roulante.

- Non, pas vraiment, alors on se fera un plaisir de les tuer! s'exclama le troisième.

Ils rirent à l'unisson sous les yeux ébahis des quatre autres.

- Ne me dites pas que vous vous prenez au jeu! s'exclama Gon furieux.

- C'est vrai qu'on a jamais tué, mais ça ne nous déranges pas! lança celui à la chaise roulante.

Kirua émit un petit rire.

- Vous me faites marrer, ça se voit que vous n'avez jamais expérimenté le fait d'ôter la vie à quelqu'un! Vous n'êtes que des gignols! Je vous connais : Sadaso, Ruliberto et Guido, lança Kirua avec un regard mauvais.

- Hé! Le ptit nous connais! fit celui en chaise roulante nommé Riluberto. Viens gouter à la mort...

- ça suffit! coupa Kurapika énervé. Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre.

- Oui, continua Gon. Nous sommes persuadés qu'il y a une façon de s'évader, alors nous vous demandons de coopérer!

Les trois venus explosèrent de rire.

- Tu rigoles?

- Et comment?

- Il a trop bu de chocolat chaud lui!

Gon les regardas surpris tandis que Kirua afficha une expression de dégout, Kurapika resta neutre et Léolio resta bouche bée.

- Mais ils sont débiles?! s'exclama Léolio. Je refuse de faire affaire avec eux!

- Et tu veux faire quoi? demanda Kurapika agacé. Les tuer?

- Ouais... marmonna Kirua à la place de Léolio.

- Kirua! s'exclama Gon outré.

Les trois autres commençaient à s'impatienter du peu de crédulité que leur accordait les autres.

- Bon puisque c'est comme ça, s'exclama Guido. On va vous montrer vraiment si on est capable de tuer quelqu'un! Toupie!

Guido lança une toupie plus grande que la normale et elle explosa balançant de la farine de partout qui éblouit ses adversaires. Ruliberto quand à lui sortit un fouet et attaqua Gon à la gorge. Sadaso attaqua Kirua au corps à corps.

Gon surpris par le coup de Guido ne vit pas Riluberto l'emprisonner et son souffle fut coupé. Kirua quand à lui paraît les attaques de Sadaso facilement. Guido lança pour sa part sa toupie sur la tête de Léolio qui aveuglé fut frappé de plein fouet.

Soudain les trois types reculèrent, mais Ruliberto tenait toujours Gon prisonnier et impuissant.

- Tu vois qu'on est pas mal fort! s'exclama Guido à l'intention de Kirua.

- Ouais regarde, j'ai choppé le plus petit! lança Ruliberto en ricanant.

Mais son rire fut rapidement arrêté quand il reçut le pied de Gon en pleine figure et sous la surprise lâcha l'emprise de Gon. Ce dernier était super énervé et avait la tête violette à cause du manque d'air.

- Repli! cria Ruliberto en reculant violemment.

Kirua les regarda perplexe.

- Ils sont cons! commenta Léolio.

Sadaso sourit pour sa part.

Ce fut très rapide, quelque chose explosa et une fumée rose se répandit.

- Merde! s'exclama Kurapika. Ces cons signalent notre présence!

- Attention! alerta Kirua. Ne respirez pas! C'est un gaz dont on ne sait pas ce qu'il contient!

Sadaso ricana mais soudain stoppa net.

- Ne dis rien, ne bouges pas, ne respire pas...

Kirua menaçait Sadaso avec sa main prêt à entailler la peau de ce dernier.

Sadaso s'exécuta apeuré.

- Ce que tu vas faire maintenant c'est me donner ton sac avec toutes tes affaires, ordonna Kirua.

Sadaso obéit.

- Maintenant va en enfer!

Kirua trancha le cou de Sadaso avec ses mains et le tua sur le coup. Puis d'un bond Kirua s'élança vers Riluberto et lui arracha son fouet.

- Dis-moi quel est le gaz que ton ami nous as balancé! ordonna Kirua en menaçant Riluberto.

- Si tu crois que je vais te le dir...

- Mauvaise réponse! annonça Kirua en tuant Riluberto de la même manière que Sadaso.

Guido qui avait vu la scène partit en courant mais Kirua le rattrapa.

- Si tu bouges tu meurs, si tu ne réponds pas à la question tu meurs, déclara Kirua avec un air glacial. Je ne vais pas le répéter deux fois : quel est ce gaz?

- Qu...quoi? demanda Guido.

- Game over!

Et Kirua pour la troisième fois trancha la gorge de quelqu'un. Il regarda l'endroit où étaient ses amis qui venaient de sortir du nuage de gaz. En voyant leur tête d'endormi à la lueur de la lune il conclut tout seul la réponse : gaz endormissant!

_à suivre..._


End file.
